Dreams
by ChaosMakir
Summary: Started as a 'what if' to tide people over from the first movie. Will is having prophetic dreams that involve Elizabeth... and Jack.


NONE of these characters belong to me. They belong to Disney. Yup, and I don't own Keira Knightley (though I wish I did)!! Thanx to Ali for helping me edit out errors and make it look pretty!! 

_Part One: Will Turner_

Will woke up from his dream in a puddle of sweat. It was a dream. Wasn't it? It had to be. There was no way that he would ever... No,  
he decided. Never. She was too precious to him. He treasured her more than life itself. Not his Elizabeth. She would be his forever. He  
turned on his side and fell back into a miserable sleep, consisting of much tossing and turning.

—  
"I will find you Will. And when I do..." Captain Jack Sparrow's dark eyes held Will captive. Devouring him. Deep down to his core.  
"...when I do you will be mine."  
—

With a gasp Will awoke once more. He turned to his side, and was relieved to find himself alone. Not that he was happy alone. He was  
miserable alone. He would rather be out pillaging and plundering. But, alas, Jack Sparrow had left three months ago. Will had stayed behind  
due to the insistence of Elizabeth. But why should she have all the fun? After all, he was a pirate. Well, practically. And she had left  
him anyway. If Jack would've come back perhaps Will would have gone with him. But the great Jack Sparrow was nowhere to be found. Will  
had even rented a ship to go and find Jack a couple of times. But each mission had failed. Each and every one complicated by the fact  
that Jack Sparrow was an elusive, secretive man. But every night when Will went to bed Jack came to him. Every night for the past week  
Will had the same dream... The Captain's dark eyes peered through the darkness and whispered the same words. Will was beginning to wonder  
if they mightn't come true. Once again his eyes shut, and he was in darkness. Utter darkness.

—  
"William Turner, I am coming for you. There is no use trying to hide. If you hide I will seek you out. And if I finds ye by yer lonesome I  
shall send ye to Davy Jones's locker. Arg, indeed, I will send ye to see yer father. Ole 'Bootstrap' Bill Turner himself."  
—  
"NOOOOO!!"

Will awoke with a start. He would have to figure out what the dream meant if he ever wanted to get a bit of sleep again. But then again,  
what was the use of sleeping if he didn't have anyone to see when he woke up. He didn't know. All he knew was that the day Elizabeth left  
was the first time he had this awful dream. And for the past month and a half it hadn't left him alone. And every time this realization  
hit him he would break down and cry. Just like he did this time. The tears burned as they ran down his cheeks. Hot, bitter tears. Tears of  
regret, of pain. Why couldn't Elizabeth stay? He hadn't answered that question since she left. And the only thing he had done was work. That  
and cry himself to sleep.

It was becoming hard to ignore the pain in his heart. And she was the only one to fill that hole. Why did she have to leave? Was Norrington's  
offer that much more convincing? Or was it that she could not love him because his heart was with the sea? Maybe she really  
couldn't love a pirate. But hadn't her father always said she was adventurous? Was it not her that had wished to meet pirates while out  
at sea as a child? But, now, when face-to-face with the love of her life she couldn't handle it. Perhaps this was different. Maybe  
seeing and loving are two different things. Will pushed these thoughts aside and fell back asleep.

—

"Beware... There are people out there more powerful than ye may think. Beware... the daughters of Barbossa. They will sneak in and corrupt.  
They will possess yer mind and heart. As sure as I am Captain Jack Sparrow they are heiresses to an evil fortune. I have ne'er seen them  
with mine eyes. Indeed they are real. When Barbossa's wife died they were shipped off to a foreign land. A place where no one would find  
them. A place where they would simply disappear until the time was right. And they are entering the dark world even as I speak."  
—  
_Part Two: Elizabeth Swann_

She turned on her side in the night. The dreams were returning. The ones about Will. She saw it every night since she left. What else  
was she to do? She couldn't ignore the fact that Will was a pirate. Then again, she couldn't ignore the fact that she loved him either.  
But a pirate. Why that? Sweet Lord, why a pirate? Why not a farmer? She could deal with lower standards if it meant a smaller house, or  
less money. But, he plundered! He stole! How could he possibly think that was morally right? She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

—  
"Beware... Woe to you!" Elizabeth hadn't seen those dark eyes in a long while. Jack Sparrows looked at her through a dark sky. "There  
are temptresses and snakes out to find you. Woe! Watch your back. In every shadow lies an invisible assailant, simply waiting to attack  
you. Woe! WOE!"  
—

She looked through swimming vision to see the light on her night stand. Ah, the candle was still burning. She could hear the Hallelujah  
Chorus. Her feelings flowed. Now was the best time to write. When her emotions were raw. She sat down at her writing desk and began a  
letter:

Dearest Will-

I have dreamt of you every night since I left. I know you  
couldn't possibly understand the extenuating circumstances  
that contributed to my leaving. But, tonight, as I look up at the  
stars I think of us. We are as a star. We are lost in a sky as vast  
as the sea. And, I am willing to go to the sea. Anywhere for my love.  
But it took this long for me to see that. Will, where has the  
simplicity of our love gone? Where is the quiet rest that I used to  
take in you? Right now, I am not ready to come back. But, indeed, I  
have come to my senses. I will return. And I mean that. It is an oath.  
My promise to you. I love you. I am waiting to see you as my handsome  
bridegroom. Love will bring us back together someday. I will see you  
soon.

All My Love-  
Elizabeth

She crawled back into her bed. The groan of wood and clank of chains kept her awake. The very same thing that she had left Will for was  
her trap. She hated long voyages. Especially on ships. And being in the hull only seemed to magnify her fears. She lay her head back down  
on the pillow. And, despite her fears, she fell into a fitful sleep.

—  
"The first step is now over. There are still people plotting. Send the letter off in secrecy. Lest the Barbossa sisters find you." The  
mysterious eyes were not as creepy as the first time she dreamed them.  
—

Elizabeth gasped herself awake. How could he possibly know about her letter? She had just written it. But, after all, she did just dream  
him up. He wasn't real. At least, not in this instance. She ponders this, and her eyes slip shut, and she slips back into sleep.

—  
"Beware... There are people out there more powerful than ye may think. Beware... the daughters of Barbossa. They will sneak in and corrupt.  
They will posses yer mind and heart. As sure as I am Captain Jack Sparrow they are heiresses to an evil fortune. I have ne'er seen them  
with mine eyes. Indeed they are real. When Barbossa's wife died they were shipped off to a foreign land. A place where no one would find  
them. A place where they would simply disappear until the time was right. And they are entering the dark world even as I speak."  
—

_Part Three: Jack Sparrow_

"Commodore Jack Sparrow... Hmm, has a lovely ring to it doesn't it?"

That was all he could think about lately. He began to consider asking Will to be the captain of the new addition to his fleet. But, would  
Elizabeth approve? And, would she wish to join them?

—  
"Beware... There are people out there more powerful than ye may think. Beware... the daughters of Barbossa. They will sneak in and  
corrupt. They will posses yer mind and heart. As sure as I am Captain Jack Sparrow they are heiresses to an evil fortune. I have ne'er seen  
them with mine eyes. Indeed they are real. When Barbossa's wife died they were shipped off to a foreign land. A place where no one would  
find them. A place where they would simply disappear until the time was right. And they are entering the dark world even as I speak."  
—

He hated those dreams. The ones where he saw himself. As if through a mirror. He hated that they always seemed to have a foreboding sense  
about them. And, what's worse, they usually came true. He knew that Barbossa had daughters. They were coming back? To get him? These  
thoughts suddenly made sense... the Black Pearl! They were coming back for the ship. They were coming to mutiny the ship. They were  
coming, to take a hold of what their father had taken from him. Now he knew he must find Will and Elizabeth.


End file.
